


so i guess it's okay, he's with me // metalor

by ShansPng



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, and marx are mentioned, blade knight - Freeform, don't bully me, i love them please, sword knight - Freeform, they confess then kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShansPng/pseuds/ShansPng
Summary: meta knight is gay for magolor at a party,that's really it





	so i guess it's okay, he's with me // metalor

The party the King was hosting went incredibly well, which was surprising considering this was King Dedede, the most hated ruler in all of Cappytown. Creatures and species from far and wide came to the castle, even previous enemies that Kirby befriended were welcome. What the party was for however, no one could figure out. Well, of course King Dedede and Escargoon knew, they planned it after all, but after some eavesdropping, Meta Knight also knew what it was for. There may or may not have been accidental rumors of Meta Knight having a thing for Magolor spreading around. Thankfully, there was barely proof to outsiders, but the King has security cameras everywhere, so he's seen every little bit of frustration and blushing Meta Knight has had over the cute wizard. He made this whole thing happen just to tease the poor knight and help his best warrior get the boy of his dreams. Little too late did the penguin realize that Meta Knight was a massive introvert, despised parties, and wouldn't give King Dedede the pleasure of having an opportunity to make fun of him. As much as he tried to reassure Meta Knight that he supported him and his choices, Meta Knight still wasn't sure of himself. The biggest problem was that he couldn't tell if Magolor even liked him to begin with. Sure, they shared physical affection, but Magolor was clearly nervous around him. Of course, he couldn't blame him, Meta Knight has been forced since he was young to be distinct and never show his real emotions. He does slip up though, especially recently, between being Kirby's guardian and falling head over heals in love with a specific Halcandran, his heart went into overdrive.

Without realizing it, Meta Knight ended up looking at Magolor from across the throne room. He was wearing a different outfit from the normal hood and robes, but it looked incredibly well on him. His ears were finally shown to the world, revealing short, brown, cat-like ears that twitched and bounced with his movements. They were very expressive like his hands normally were, making him enjoyable to watch and listen to. Meta Knight didn't dress up much since he needed to wear the cape, mask, and armor, but he made sure to freshen up. Leaning against one of the surrounding pillars in the large castle, it dawned on the knight that he wanted to talk to Magolor. Badly actually, very badly. But of course, those damned nerves had to come at the worst of times. So instead, he settled for watching from afar.

But that didn't seem to work in Meta Knight's favor: Kirby ran up to Magolor, and started pointing at Meta Knight and jumping happily, clearly trying to get the wizard to look in his direction. Once he looked over, he made a timid wave at the knight. Meta Knight politely returned the wave, but quickly shook his head to the side, hoping Magolor would just move along and ignore him. Apparently not however, because before he knew it, the cat was right in front of him. But before said cat could say anything, Meta Knight held a finger to his covered mouth and gestured for him to follow along to a hallway outside of the throne room. After a few minutes of maneuvering around some lingering guests, the pair made their way to the surrounding hallways. It was significantly quieter outside, and with the cool night air and moon glowing brightly to illuminate the never ending corridors, this summer night seemed perfect. Magolor's ears perked up as a different song played over the large speakers in the throne room, and he silently swayed to it. Meta Knight had trouble pulling his gaze away from this display, deciding it was too adorable to pass up.

"..Well, how has your night been?" Spoke up Meta Knight, taking it within his hands to break the silence.

Magolor turned to look at Meta Knight, his eyes sparkling like stars in the dark sky, instantly making the knight glad he wore a mask all the time. His face was burning up, and almost missed the cat's reply as he was working at calming his nerves.

"It's been good actually! Though, it's much better now that you're talking to me." He giggled in between before continuing, "I was worried you wouldn't come say hi!"

A pause. The couple seconds of silence shook Meta Knight to his core. He saw the drop in ears and expression. With sad eyes, Magolor looked away before asking in a hushed voice,

"Did I do something wrong?"

-

That was all it took. Meta Knight couldn't bare to let Magolor think this any longer; It broke his heart to see his crush so melancholic. In a swift motion, he grabbed Magolor's hands, and brought him close so that they were face to face, aside from the mask. Deciding it was too much, Meta Knight let go of one floating hand to unhook the strap that held the mask on his face. Their yellow eyes glowed together in the peaceful night, neither willing to look away. Meta's thick, Spanish accent broke the calm silence.

"No, I promise you didn't." He leaned forward, but just before they could connect lips, he continued, "I'm sorry for worrying you dear."

Magolor couldn't resist giggling at Meta Knight's actions. He always knew about the blushing and stuttering, and it was quite mutual. Kirby and Marx always got quite a mouthful about how "strong and charming" Meta Knight was. Respectively, Sword and Blade Knight had to put up with Meta Knight, as he could never go a day without commenting on at least one cute thing about Magolor. They truly were meant for each other, and it was obvious.

"Oh stop it with that!" exclaimed Magolor as he took initiative and kissed Meta Knight first. His smile was contagious, and spread quickly to Meta as he reciprocated back. The night came to a halt around the pair, as they finally confessed their never ending feelings.

Lots of laughing and dancing was well spent, along with plenty of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> 1019 words woah


End file.
